


SQUIRREL!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [50]
Category: Forbidden Catboys, Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: He looks friendly!
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	SQUIRREL!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).




End file.
